The present invention relates to a fluid-collecting device for adsorbing fluid from the inside of a tank.
By way of background, in the process of molding plastic fuel tanks, after the tank is molded, it is flushed with water for cleansing purposes. However, all of the water cannot be removed because a residual amount adheres to the inside surface of the tank. It is desired that this residual amount should be removed so that it does not mix with fuel which is thereafter contained in the tank. To this end the fluid-collecting device of the present invention has been developed.